sailor earth
by may of rose
Summary: What if John was born a woman. Her name is John Ann. She is the daughter of Rini.Who in true was the of Serena and Darien. John Ann has a sister named Harriet. Harriet is the present day Sailor Moon after their mother died. Joanna has inherited her grandfather's power of the Earth crystal. Thus becoming the Sailor Scout of the Earth. The Earth crystal is called the Golden Crystal.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Earth. Chapter1

Warning , depiction of violence. Depiction of gender-bending. Depiction of medical practices and care for example first aid. Nudity, sex scenes , swearing. Depictions of magic Use with do not read if you are under the age of 21.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

What if John was born a woman. Her name is John Ann. She is the daughter of Rini.

Who in true was the of Serena and Darien. John Ann has a sister named Harriet. Harriet is the present day Sailor Moon after their mother died. Joanna has inherited her grandfather's power of the Earth crystal. Thus becoming the Sailor Scout of the Earth. The Earth crystal is called the Golden Crystal.

Harriet inherit the Imperial silver Crystal from their mother Rini. Harriet takes her job as Sailor Moon very seriously.

Because of this, she never became an alcoholic which is prone to become. Because of the Watson genetics.

Joanna always wanted to be a doctor. However , she knew that she could not afford medical school in the job that she was doing at the time which was working in a mechanic shop. She wondered how to pay for medical school. Then somebody from the Army came to her High School showing them about scholarships for people who enlist in the army.

She was very fascinated by this but wondered how she would keep her secret as sailor Earth in the army. It would be a very tough thing that Heap secret on the front lines. For she knew that she would have to go to Afghanistan . For that war this broken out in the Middle East with the US, Britain another allies occurring at the time of the recruitment speech. However , her desire to become a doctor was stronger than her misgivings over the issue of her secret identity.

Then she decided to ask Harriet, if she can make her a disguise pen. Like the one she has from that mother. Joanna go to Harry's room and knocks on the door.

" Come on in." She hear from the inside the room. So she opened the door and walk inside the room. Where Harry is on she bed doing her homework. They are 2 years apart in age.

Harry is Joanna older sister. They get along will for siblings. Sometimes they fight like most siblings, but most of the time they are helpful to one another.

" Harry. Can you make me a disguise pen for me ?"

Harry looked at her questionly . " Why do you want one now. When before, you don't want one? "

Joanna side out loud at her question.

" I when to join the army so i can become a doctor. " She told her sitter Harry.

Her sister can not believe whit she was hearing from her sister.

" why do you want to do such a thing ?" She ask her.

"I want to become a doctor. But medical school is very expensive. There is no way that I can pay it off in my life time. However, the army is willing to pay my tuition is very expensive." She explain to her time it was harry whose side out loud. In exasperation of her younger sister goals and dreams. However she was not going to let her responsibilities as a Sailor Scout impede her dream of becoming a doctor.

" Very well, I will make you a disguise pen. This will let you disguise yourself and any manner you choose. Please do not disguise yourself more than 8 years at a time. Because after that the magic will lose it power and need to repower it." harry looked at Joanna most seriously as she explain this.

Joanna nodded her head in understanding of the concept.

" I know exactly what disguise I am going to as, with this pen." she said exorcism to her rolled her sisters her at sister's enthusiasm. But she was smiling anyway. " what are you going to disguise yourself as ?"

She could not help herself from asking her sister.

"I am going to disguise myself as a man. Most people who know of the sailor scouts, know that are woman and man can't become a sailor scouts."

Harry smiled at her sitter cunning .

Then She concentrated her power to create the disguise pen. There was a flash of light and sound. Then the disguise Patton appeared out of thin air. It looked like magic but that's what it was . Pacifically Elemental Magic based on love and the power of the Moon. That's where Harry gets her power as Sailor Moon through channeling it through the crystal that she has.

Joanna's Powers work the same way. Elemental Magic is based on the earth power of wicked weather. As well as the volcanoes that are prevalent on the Earth. She harnesses all this power by channeling it through her Crystal as well.

" There you go little sister. I hope this discussion serves you well and helps you achieve your dream of becoming a doctor."

Joanna held the disguise pen up in the air. " Earth disguise power makeup. Disguised as a man." She invoked with pen.

With a search of magical Power and Light. She was completely transformed into the male version of herself.

" Why did you disguise yourself now?" Harry asked her.

" I am going down to the recruitment office to sign up today. It's better to start as I intend to go on ass. It'll be better for me to get in the swing of things and to be comfortable with this other identity." As she was talking her voice even sounded like men's. Which was Joanna's opinion was very useful torture disguise.

Then she left to walk down to the Recruiting Office of the army. Which was about 4 blocks away walking distance.

Joanna did not mind walking towards the recruiting building. It was good exercise for her and it helped her stretch her new-found legs. For she found that she was about three centimeters taller in this form and she is in her normal form as a woman.

She found this new development very fascinating and she hopes you take advantage of it. Especially when trying to reach the top shelves for her favorite snack which was licorice. Specifically the kind of licorice that twist around itself.

She went to the recruiting office and filled out the paperwork. Then she went through the physical exam by doctor. The magic that was disguising her held up pretty well. In that she passed all the exams flying colors.

3 hours later she walked home excited with her official papers of deployment. She would go to Afghanistan and the Army's medical school at the same time. She is deployed for the time being at the dock yard of the country. Her first assignment is just too guard the boats until she is through medical training.

Which is going to be in eight years time. The papers say that she has to be on the front lines for six months . To pay for her medical schooling which she really does not mind doing. She walks into house that she lives in through the door. After she closes the door she goes and sees Harry and tell her the news.

" Gest what Harry." She yelled as she is running up the stairs towards their two rooms.

She runs into Harry's room period where she is reading a newspaper now. It seems that she is finished her homework.

" You going into the army?" Harry questions. Joanna nods her head in the affirmative.

" Crap, almost forgot reverse disguise power makeup." She yell and she turned back into a woman. Then she continues on speaking. " I'm being deployed in three weeks time. But first I have to go through basic training which is in two weeks time. I am so excited Harry period I am going to follow my dream and become a doctor. After all this excitement I forgot to ask you what you want to do after high school is over in a week?"

Harry Smiles at her exuviance over the situation.

" I am going to find myself a good full-time job and put myself through Law School period I would like to become a lawyer."

Joanna smiled at her sister's dreams. " Good for you. You should always follow your dreams. I'm happy that you have such ambition in your life Harry. I know it's not always easy being leader of the Sailor Scouts and the future mean of this universe. However I know that you can do great things if you set your mind to it. Isn't that what our mother always taught us."

Harry agreed to her statement.

" That is correct if we put enough hard work and effort into it we can do anything." She said with a smile.

8 years later.

Joanna got her doctorate degree in medicine and Harriet got her law degree. It took a lot of hard work and sweat and tears but they both have achieved the dreams.

Today Joanna is going to the front lines for the first time. She was a apprehensive over the whole thing but excited at the same time.

2 years later.

She got into the swing of things. In terms of combat. Yes it was very violent and bloody and messy. But that's what you expect in war. However , she just don't expect the psychological impact it would take on her mind. In that her mind became addicted to Adrenaline. She was thinking this as she was rushing out to one of the battlefields to save a comrade from a bullet wound. This bullet wound was infected by a sniper.

The sniper was not pin down yet or located. So does action on her part was very risky. But she was willing to take their best to save her comrade. She was administering field medic first aid a piercing pain developed in her left shoulder and then she heard the reverberation of the gunshot. Which was later contributed from the sniper in question.

She hit the ground with a searing pain and complete shock of the event. However, luckily her magic disguise held up over this train of massive blood loss. She was eventually saved by her comrades and airlifted out of there. To the nearest medical base that was Secure for this kind of treatment.

However ,her luck became even worse in that she developed an infection in the world and how to get further operations done on it.

Her psychologist leaves this to be the cause of her psycho somatic lamp in her left leg.

Because of these two injuries. She was invalid home and honestly discharged from the military. Her rank at the point of discharged was that up a captain of the fuser lairs.

She was given a monist Army pension to live off. She found a small bed set to live at. She became further depressed.

The only times that she kept her disguise now as a man was when she was going to see her psychologist. As well as to go for her physical therapy and pick up her Army check to pay for necessities. Most of the time she kept herself as a woman.

She was walking through the park in her women's form when she bumped into Mike Stanford. She knew him from high school and haven't seen him since then. However she knew that he got his medical degree through civilian means. Also that he studied at Kings college and Hospital which is near downtown London. It's only about 15 minutes away from New Scotland Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Earth. Chapter 2

Warning , depiction of violence. Depiction of gender-bending. Depiction of medical practices and care for example first aid. Nudity, sex scenes , swearing. Depictions of magic Use with items.Please do not read if you are under the age of 21.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

" Is there a private place to talk Mike ?"

" Why ?" He ask her.

" Just humor me okay ?"

Mike just Shrugged his shoulders and lead Joanna in to his office at the Hospital.

After there were safety in side of the office and Mike closed the door. They both sit down in there respective chairs.

" Now can you please let me know what is good on ?" Mike said in bewilderment.

Johanna had to smile at this reaction. For the the of Venus found a very strong man to be her husband. " You do know that I am sailor Earth. But what you don't understand is that. I was in the Army for some time and that I disguise myself as a man. Whit the power of a decisive pen. I went through Medical School through the army. So all my files are listed underneath John Watson. Which at the time was my alias." She a moment to take a breath and then continue talking.

" I would like your help in working as a doctor here. I know that you help your wife conceal her true identity as Sailor Venus. Are you willing to help another Sailor Scout ?"

Mike thought about it for a moment. Then he known as his head in agreement. " Of course I'm going to help you. For you're on the same team of wife and I love her and I want to help her as much as possible." He ramble to Joanna. In his willing to help her.

Joanna smiles at his eagerness.

" I am glad that you are willing to help me. I was thinking that I could work in the emergency room. Because there they do not care what sexs you are as much, as in the other departments in the hospital.

However, I going to need your help transfer it over my doctor degree it to my real name of Joanna Watson." She looked at and most seriously as she stayed at this course of action that needed to be.

Mike looked at Joanna most Seriously . " Of course, I will help you in any why. That I can, I know some one whom can help us in this endeavour . He name is Billy Wiggins and Peter's snookums . Billy is good at getting new identities and pass through not legal means. Meaning that some you will have to use death of children to forge new identity. If that is unsavoury to you, then I suggest you don't go through this idea of yours. Four of the only option I see towards your ultimate goal."

He took a min to take a breath of air. Then he continued on speaking to her.

" Peter is good at forging document. Like those you may need comma to fake your way into the ER as a doctor. The new identity from Billy will help you transfer your old army doctorate to your civilian life."

Joanna look a bit surprised of his statement briefly. However, she knew that it may come to this.

" I am will, to compromise my ethics to work as doctor. I am very good at it. So whit you think is best." she said.

He look at her and noted in agreement of her willingness. To have her dream come true even though it may compromise her ethics.

"O.k, we go through the plan then. It may take some time to mace come to passed."

Joanna nodded her head in agreement of his statement.

So they made plan and made an appointment to meet with people in questions.

2 days later.

They meet up with Bill. They agreed to meet at the closest coffee shop to his place of business. Bill was very Thin Man and no older than 25 years old.

Was a short person about 5'2 in height. But he was not going to let this impediment affect his work. They Meet in Regent Park With they concluded world be the best place to meet for there first face to face meeting. Johann is not happy about the public venue but knows there telly she can do in this circumstance. If Bill is going to help in this endeavour there are going to have to bow to his demands.  
Finley at the appointment time Bill Wiggins walk up to the statue that they agreed to meet at. For the passed of the new documents that she will need to practice medicine. In her real name and Mike give him the money for them. Then they go there separate ways never to see each other a gun or so they thing.  
2 day later.  
Sherlock Holmes walk in to the Hospital were Mike is working. "I am in need of a flatmate , Can you help me ?"  
He ask .  
"Yes of course, I will help you. With happened to your last flatmate throw ?"  
Mike ask.  
Sherlock pouts a litter.

"They ran screaming from the room when they saw the body parts in the fridge." He stated to Mike.  
Mike laughed at his predicament and shook his head in exaggeration of Sherlocks behavior. After he finished laughing he looked at Sherlock.

"Oh very typical of you Sherlock. But I think the next flight tonight I find for you won't run screaming from the room. When they find the body parts the fridge from your experiments."Mike said to him.  
Sherlock this smiled at Mikes reaction. It is very typical of Mike he thought in amused manner. 

However Sherlock was very thankful that Mike continues to help him. His difficulty you with social behavior issues even know he is quite a genius and his own right. He is a freelance detective that works with police to help solve crimes that others cannot seem to get. He is very grateful for the work. It him helps keep his mind extremely sharp and keep some from boredom. When he gives extremely bored he is tempted to go back on the road of drugs. specifically cocaine and heroin. Which is not very good for its body or his mind. 

Mike had him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later at Kings college. In the morgue to help you with that experiment concerning bruising. Using a riding crop that's what you said in your email correct?" 

Sherlock nod his head an agreement to that statement. "I will see you later Mike the hospital. For now I need to go back to my apartment and get the riding crop and other items for the experiment." He says to Mike. Then go there separate ways.

John ann and Mike walk into King's College. They walk to the basement of the building were the mortuary was located.

It was also where the Laboratories were located. Mike knew that Joanna needed a roommate to live in London. Because of her financial situation, she just left the Army and her pension was not very substantial.

So Mike was going to introduce her to Sherlock who also needed a flatmate. Because of his drug issues in his past. It was one of the stipulations for the return of his 20% of his trust fund. Over the terms and conditions negotiated with Mycroft.

Over the past couple of weeks after he complete on his last round of rehab. He clean for approximately 6 months.

Mike has told Joanna that he might have a suitable roommate for her. He has also told her about his drug past. However Joanna is willing to give the person a chance.

Because of her sister Harriet drinking problem in her past. However, Harriet has overcome this difficulty by completing AA programs. She is now happily married to her wife of 10 years and has two children through sperm donors. Both are naturally Harriet's but Christine her wife loves them as her own as well.

Joanne thanks this as she walks into the laboratory and sees a tall fellow.

He is about six foot one tall and very skinny. Black curly hair and high cheekbones I even cut glass on. He is absolutely stunning a in Joanne's opinion.

He looks up from his microscope when he hears them walk through the door. He has studying through eyes that tend to shift in silver depending on the light structure of the area that he's in.

This is all so very fascinating to her she is captivated by his magnetism of attractiveness as a person. But that is just the outward appearance. For all she knows he could be an a******so she reserves judgement until she gets to know him later.

"Mike can I borrow your phone? Mine doesn't seem to have any reception down here."

He says in a deep baritone that seems as smooth as brass to Jo-Ann's hearing she is enthralled by it.

Mike checks his pockets for his phone. "I do not seem to have my phone on me at the time. I think I left it back in my lab coat in my office on the 6th floor. I'm sorry Sherlock."

Joanna then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. Then hands it to the stranger while saying."Here you can borrow mine."

The Stranger Sherlock seemed surprised by this gesture of kindness on her part. But the facial structure of the surprise is gone then less than a minute. It seems to her that this person does not surprised very often. It also seems to her that he tends to close his emotions off fairy guarded . She wonders why this is as well?

"Mike can I borrow your phone? Mine doesn't seem to have any reception down here."

He says in a deep baritone that seems as smooth as brass to Jo-Ann's hearing she is enthralled by it.

Mike checks his pockets for his phone. "I do not seem to have my phone on me at the time. I think I left it back in my lab coat in my office on the 6th floor. I'm sorry Sherlock."

Joanna then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. Then hands it to the stranger while saying."Here you can borrow mine."

The Stranger Sherlock seemed surprised by this gesture of kindness on her part. But the facial structure of the surprise is gone then less than a minute. It seems to her that this person does not surprised very often. It also seems to her that he tends to close his emotions off fairy guarded . She wonders why this is as well?

The Stranger that she only knows at Sherlock sends off a text on her phone. Then he hands it back to her.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He questions her.

She doesn't understand in the context of the situation.

"What, sorry I don't understand?"inquires of him.

"You were recently invalid home from the military. So Afghanistan or Iraq? "

"Afghanistan how did you know?"she wanders out loud.

"Your bearing screams military. I mean pacifically your posture the way you hold yourself. You have a tan just fading. You acquired it about 3 months ago. But is only till your shirt sleeve. So therefore you were in a sunny climate but not vacationing and you don't have no Tans lines from watches bathing suits excetera.  
You also sustained an injury but not in your leg. That is psychosomatic I believe and I agree that your psychologist is right about that. I believe the injury in question is in your right shoulder from getting shot at." His finished his explanation in a rush.  
"Amazing how did you do that? "She would like to know.  
"Just some straight observation duction from experience and reading." He explains to her and then continue speaking.  
"You also have an alcoholic brother. Who is rehabilitated from her drinking addiction. She is married happily with two kids. "He States to her.

"That is extraordinary! " , She exclaims excitedly to him. He blush slightly at her praise.  
"Yeah well. Am, ." He clears his throat.  
"I play my violin at all hours of the night. I hope that won't disturb your sleep? What meats really should know the worst of each other don't you think?"  
He asked of her.  
"Who said anything about flatmates?"  
She wondered.  
"I did earlier today when I asked, Michael would want me for a flatmate? Now if you are to talk to me via Michael here to introduce each other."  
He simply stated the fact.  
Her mouth dropped open at this duction.  
Then he started it to walk out of the room. "Wait one minute, I do not even know your name or when are to meet to see the flat."  
She inquired of him.  
He turned around in a flourish of dermatix. With his coats way and turning up his collar. "The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street." And with that it was out the door.  
She was a little blowing away by his dramatic. However she liked him a lot and would look him up just for her own safety and peace of mind. Later on on her laptop as she gets back to her bed set.  
Things to Mike in wonder. Michael Smiles at her. "Yeah he's like that." He simply states the obvious fact. 


End file.
